First Day of School
by Spiderlass
Summary: After moving to NYC, becoming famous  in their respective careers , and getting married, Kurt and Blaine have a daughter, Elise. And today's her first day of kindergarten!


"Daddy! Wake up wake up! It's time for school!"  
>"Mmm... I don't wanna go to school."<br>"Not _you_, Daddy, _me_! C'mon! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"  
>"Alright. I'm up, I'm up."<br>I sat up in bed and looked at the person who had just woken me up.  
>My little angel in a private kindergarten uniform.<br>"Good morning, Elise."  
>"Mornin', Daddy! C'mon, Papa's already making breakfast!"<p>

After I got dressed, I walked out into the loft. Sure enough, Blaine was making breakfast.  
>"Good morning, Kurt."<br>I gave my husband a kiss. "Good morning, honey. What's for breakfast?"  
>"Eggs and bacon. Go on and sit down, I'll make you up a plate."<br>Elise, who had already been served, kicked her legs under the table as she ate.  
>It was obvious who Elise's real father was. Her curly black hair and pale ebony skin made it clear that she took after Blaine. Except her eyes. Like her surrogate, Elise had big green eyes.<br>Elise picked up her now-empty plate and walked over to the sink.  
>"Papa, I'm done with breakfast!"<br>"Really? Let me see. Wow, you finished all of it!"  
>"Uh-huh! I wanna have lots of energy for school today!"<br>Blaine smiled, turned off the sink and gave our daughter a hug.  
>"You're so adorable! Promise me you won't ever grow up."<br>"Okay! I promise!"  
>He let go and looked her over.<br>"So, Miss E, are you ready for school?"  
>Elise giggled at Blaine's nickname for her.<br>"Yup! I'm all ready for-" Suddenly she stopped.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I forgot my hat. I'll go get it!"  
>She ran up the stairs to her room.<br>This hat of which Elise spoke of is her favorite yellow sun hat. She refuses to go anywhere without it. Some kids have security blankets. Elise has a hat. Go figure.  
>Elise bounded down the stairs, yellow hat on her head.<br>"Okay! Now I'm ready for school!"

So off to school we went. Elise's kindergarten was a small private school named Sunny Vistas. It was one of the most prominent in the area, which is obviously why Blaine and I chose it.  
>"Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss Bridge's class?"<br>The secretary took one look at me and dropped the pen she was holding.  
>"Holy crap! You're Kurt Hummel-Anderson! I'm a huge fan of your designs!" She said in wide-eyed amazement.<br>I laughed. I met a lot of fans, and most had the same reaction that the secretary did.  
>After giving her my autograph, she directed us towards the classroom.<br>"Excuse me, is this Miss Bridge's class?"  
>A young, red-haired woman turned away from the rest of the kids and looked at us.<br>And her eyes widened.  
>"You're- You're- You're-"<br>"Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" I suggested.  
>"Y-Yes! I-I'm Louise Bridge! I-It's such an honor to meet you!" She said shakily, shaking my hand vigorously.<br>"Hiya! I'm Elise!" My daughter interjected. Louise looked at her and smiled, crouching down to her height.  
>"Hello, I'm Miss Bridge. I'm your new teacher."<br>"I know!"  
>"Well, go put your backpack in your cubby and you can go play!"<br>"Can I keep my hat?"  
>"Um... sure?"<br>"Yay!"  
>And she ran off into the classroom.<br>"Well, I have to be going. I'll come and pick her up this afternoon!"  
>"Alright, goodbye, Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"<p>

That afternoon, once work ended, I went to get Elise.  
>"Welcome back, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Louise greeted me cheerfully.<br>"Hello, Louise. How was Elise?"  
>"Oh, she was wonderful! She's such a character!"<br>Elise ran up to me. "Hi, Daddy! School is a lot of fun!"  
>"Really? Great!" I didn't want to tell her that sometimes school is <em>not<em> fun, because she was only five.  
>"Yeah! And guess what? I have a best friend now!"<br>"Oh, really?"  
>"Yeah! I'll go get him!"<br>She ran to the back of the room and grabbed a small, brown-haired boy with glasses by the hand. Then she walked with him to the front of the room.  
>"Daddy, this is Noah. He's my new best friend!"<br>"I-I am?" Noah said nervously.  
>"Yup!" Elise said cheerfully.<br>I smiled. I could tell that Noah was one of those shy, quiet kids that was easy to overlook.  
>Of course, Elise was never one to overlook details.<br>I bent down at Noah's level.  
>"Hello. I'm Elise's dad. It's very nice to meet you, Noah."<br>He smiled shyly.  
>"Um... H-Hi..." He said quietly.<br>"Noah, speak up! Nobody can hear you if you mumble!" Elise said.  
>"B-But what if people aren't interested in what I have to say?"<br>"That doesn't matter! I wanna know what you have to say!"  
>"Y-You do?"<br>"Of course! I'm your friend, aren't I?"  
>He looked at her for a minute. Then he smiled happily.<br>"Yup, you are!"  
>They giggled together.<br>I smiled. Elise definitely could bring the chatterbox out in anyone.


End file.
